1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain tensioner for an internal combustion engine adapted to apply tensile force to an endless chain used to transmit rotation of a crankshaft to a cylinder head.
2. Description of Background Art
A chain tensioner for an internal combustion engine is known wherein the chain tensioner includes a securing member secured to a case body of the internal combustion engine and a movable member shiftable in the extending direction of the securing member. A tensioner member provided to straddle between the securing member and the movable member is elastically deformed and arcuately bent as the movable member is biased by a spring and shifted in the biasing direction thereof. In addition, the bent tensioner member is brought into contact with the endless chain. See, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 58-36915.
The above-mentioned traditional chain tensioner is mounted to a case body wherein the tensioner member is secured at its lower end to the case body by means of pins and thereafter the secured body is secured to the case body by means of bolts. The securing member is pulled toward the movable member by a spring. To align an attachment hole of the case body and an attachment hole of the secured member with each other, therefore, it is necessary to attach the bolts to both the attachment holes while aligning the attachment holes thereof with each other by deforming the tensioner member. This poses a problem with workability encountered when the chain tensioner is assembled to the case body.